


Eric's Dinosaur Fantasy

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Adult Content, After School - Freeform, Anal Play, Animals, Autofellatio, Bedroom Sex, Bestiality, Boys Will Be Boys, Desire, Dinosaurs, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Gen, Home, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Human/Dinosaur Sex, Illusions, Imagination, Masturbation, Passion, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Short, Smut, Stress Relief, Subconscious, Taboo, Underage Sex, Velociraptors, Why Did I Write This?, privacy, psychosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Eric Kirby has always had a passion for Dinosaurs, yet how deep does the fascination truly go?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Eric's Dinosaur Fantasy

Ever since Eric Kirby became fascinated with Dinosaurs when he was six, he had surprisingly turned into an obsessive over the prehistoric creatures. For some reason Eric found it super hot as he imagined being degraded as a human and turned into a dinosaur's _bitch_. It turned him on every time by just thinking about it. Getting his cock hard and wet.

Being thirteen, Eric didn't think it smart to make a video diary of the things he did with his favorite model Dinosaurs but he knew behind closed doors he could "walk the dog" or in his case, Allosaurus.

His favorite detailed figure is of a Velociraptor, Eric made sure he bought a huge one with a huge tail, and it gives him literally the best thrill he's had following his parents marriage crumbling. Which is the reason the green-eyed brunette boy decided to give himself over to the animalistic feelings.

Almost everyday after coming home from school, Eric put on a faux act before his Mom to _escape_ to his room and undress in front of his multitude of Dino figures organized on a wall shelf. Then he went for a shower as his Mom was on the phone with Ben Hildebrand, her new boyfriend. Sometimes he stroke himself off a bit, picturing his cock touching an Allosaurus hole. After a shower Eric sat in his bedroom and watched _National Geographic_ while envisioning a male Raptor either sitting next to him or licking his penis.

The Raptor just never stops and its amazing! The rough wet tongue sliding across Eric's solid boner almost gives the boy orgasms just by it alone. Four hours later when he went to sleep, Eric of course decided to go naked with the ferocious killer on the bed. He cuddled the slender scaly animal and try to spoon the male, but the creature rarely stayed still for a long period of time. Meanwhile using a rubber Cadborosaurus toy on his hole, Eric found it comfortable to use and literally eased the shaft into his body. This life-like plaything was a great choice for a kid looking for a first time dildo. 

Mornings usually go by with Eric trying to French Kiss or lick the Raptor. It's saliva goes all over his face. Eyes closed, Eric sent his tongue all over the pelvic nerve and his tongue sometimes battles the prehistoric badass to show who loves who more. The Raptor watches Eric as he got dressed and the boy let the lecherous Dino get a lick off of his ass from time to time.

Some mornings when Eric's super horny we would fuck the Raptor and the predator just goes to town with him! Rocks the boy harder than was beyond the scope of possibility.

_Shit.... oh my God talk about this Dino load_!

Fills him up to the kidneys. Almost every time Eric's fucked the notional animal in the morning, he would start to run late for school. Immediately he just put on a fresh pair of briefs and headed off while smirking at the foolish thought of Dino cum deep inside him. To be honest there have been times where his own cum was splattered all around his stomach and Eric could feel the sticky cum on his thighs as he walked into school.

Weekends were when Eric had the most fun-especially when his parents weren't arguing. If he's ever free, all he does beside reading and playing video games is fuck. He fucks with his favorite Dino _Toys_ until he can't resist _beating the stick_. Even if it is all in his mind, Eric still lets the Raptor fuck him because he was its _bitch_ and he did what Nature called him to achieve.

Usually a sex sections goes with Eric first licking the ghostly white, and surprisingly quick-moving underside and cloaca. Once the Dino's _dick_ comes out Eric started licking around it. The boy tongued at it deeply, when actually taking the tail down into my throat. He has choked on it and Eric's even choked on it while he was spewing cum.

Eric let the _cum_ fall directly into his throat. He would lick the rubber-like cloaca clean. While actually for 19 minutes straight Eric would be just sucking his own dick. Then only would the fanciful Raptor be licking his penis. Whenever the long wet tongue goes into his ass, Eric climaxed.

_Dinosaurs are the fucking best_!

Once the foreplay is over it’s up to the alpha male to do his duty. Eric bends over and lets the Raptor jump on him and fuck the living shit out of the young human. It always starts fast and hard and keeps the Dino's pace for about 5 minutes then the huge _cock_ gets stuck in him. Animal and human stay stuck for around 20 minutes and then the Raptor will slowly try to pull its massive gooey _cock_ away from Eric.

When the Raptor _dick_ falls out, a river of white thick cum oozes out of the gasping teen's schlong and its very warm! Before the beast used to lick its own seed from the boy's ass but Eric managed to _teach_ it not to. So now Eric got the cum for himself. Any cum that falls on the bedsheets is licked off clean by him and Eric collected any cum that oozes out of his dick into a small cup. Then he drank it slowly and seductively in front of the painted Dinosaur figure standing to his left.

Eric did all this on a regular basis and all he could think of was, _I fucking love my Dinos and it be awesome having a whole day with just me and them. I'll dress down and set 'em up with "borrowing" one of Dad's magazines. Then I'll have the most EPIC time ever_. We can fuck and do whatever we want! _I only wish I could get a female Raptor pregnant with my eggs!_

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for writing this fic partly came from a Youtube video I watched today on Dinosaur Reproduction. Could not help but write it, even though I do not condone or promote bestiality. Hope you enjoy this my second "Jurassic Park" story, more will come later. It takes place a couple weeks before the events of "Jurassic Park III". Everything happening in the story is all in Eric's subconscious. 
> 
> I do not own the story or Eric's character which belong to Peter Buchman, Alexander Payne and Jim Taylor. Let me know what you think of this story, the reviews mean a lot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
